Electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a smart watch, and the like may output various content, such as a video, an image, a text, and the like, through display panels thereof. A display panel may be driven through a display driving integrated circuit (or a display driver integrated circuit; DDI), and the display driving integrated circuit may receive image data from a processor in an electronic device and may output the received image data through the display panel.
A conventional display driving integrated circuit has performed a simple function of outputting image data from the processor through the display panel and fails to generate a separate image or make use of signals provided from peripheral circuits. This needs to iteratively drive an application processor (AP). In this case, power consumption may increase, and a time to use a battery may decrease.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.